Various forms of lighting systems have been devised for lighting aisles, stairs, floors, ceilings, and the like. Typically, low voltage string lighting systems are used which incorporate an incandescent or LED lighting strip having a number of spaced light bulbs or light sources.
In the case of steps and stairs, typically one or more stair "nosing" strips are provided at the edge or "nose" of each stair. For a number of years these devices have been provided for illuminating either upwardly from the forward edge of the stair or downwardly onto the riser and/or the next lower step so that the edge of each stair is illuminated whether one is walking up or down the stairway. Lighting systems of this nature are particularly desirable and useful in environments where the lighting level is low, such as in motion picture theaters and the like. With the advent of "stadium" type seating in motion picture theaters, stairs are more common in these theaters today, thereby creating a further need for suitable stair edge nose lighting.
Various forms of extrusions, either of metal such as aluminum, or plastic have been devised for holding a string of spaced light sources on a stair nose for either illumination upwardly or downwardly, or both. Typical lighting systems of this nature for illuminating both upwardly and downwardly involve either an extrusion for containing two sets of lights, or plural extrusions which are joined together with each holding a set of lights, for providing the upward and downward lighting. Generally, these lighting systems are relatively complicated to because of the dual lighting systems involved.